Twisted Victory
by StellaMuffins
Summary: He had to beat her at something, and this was how he was going to win against her, for once. —SilverLyra, SoulSilverShipping. NSFW / Smut


He knows how to beat her.

Silver never beat Lyra in anything much; he always lost the Pokémon battles, the arguments, and his feelings towards her. It annoyed him how he could never, ever seem to actually win against her in any way. It would come up to the point when he would stop and think it through; how did she always manage to win against him in everything?

Almost everything.

There he was, slowly eying her from across the room they rented out for the night at the Pokémon Center. They had a slow training day, with the usual arguing and battling against each other. In the end, they called it a day, rather tired. Silver had gotten rather quiet ever since they made their way to the Pokémon Center, going back once again on just how she beats him without even trying.

Being abnormally quiet, Lyra gently placed her belongings aside with a sigh, standing next to the bed. Gently taking off her pigtails, her brown locks gently draped themselves around her shoulders. She flickered her eyes towards Silver, who kept a hard gaze on her. She couldn't help but blink at him. His silver irises held a hint of coldness in them, along with another thing she couldn't quite place her finger on. "Silv? You okay? You're awfully quiet."

He sat on the small couch opposite from her, his hands under his chin as he observed the girl tentatively. He bit back a small smirk that dared to try and crawl its way up his lips. He could already see the concern in her serene eyes. It thrilled him that she was concerned, but it only ignited a growing desire that he had been hiding for quite some time.

The desire to own her.

Silver didn't really remember how or when the desire to own her began, but it has been eating him alive for a while. The need to own her, have her as his own and nobody else's made his skin prickle in excitement. In a sort of sadistic way, he felt the urge, the impulse to defeat her in that sort of matter. To have her in his own hands, making sure that she learns that she belongs to him and only him. No other man. No fucking Lance, no Ethan, no Morty. Nobody. Only Silver's. She would be his toy, something he can play around with. He would own her.

Of course, Silver knew he loved her. She may have been an annoying brat that would constantly pester the poor boy to insanity, wear the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen on a girl, and make the stupidest choices sometimes, but he managed to deal with all that. Lyra was the only one who saw any good in him; while society rejected him, shunning him, she gladly took him with open arms, never judging him, despite his broken, tainted childhood and life. He was thankful that she didn't leave him, whether by death or choice, like everyone else had done in the past.

But yet, his twisted mind had this crazy, unexplainable want to take her as his own. That is how he would beat her...

The simple thought alone made a shock run through his spine, feeling his toes curling up in excitement.

Lyra stood there, eyebrow raised at him. He wasn't answering her... again. "Silver?" she asked softly, her voice dripping with strong worry.

Silver took a deep breath through his nostrils, and growled lowly as she called out to him. Her voice was so damn perfect, too perfect. He needed to taint it; nothing should ever be perfect in his world. Slowly, he stood up, as his silver eyes gleamed into her hazels yet again.

Her eyes studied the redhead, watching as he slowly stood up. She tried to break her gaze away from his own, but she simply couldn't. It was as if his eyes were locking her there, keeping her frozen in her place; like an Arbok using its Glare attack on a poor Rattata. She opened her mouth to call out to him again, but to no avail. The brunette could only stand there, rigid by his charming eyes as he got closer and closer.

He stood in front of her now, and simply stared at her like he had done ever since they got there. Arceus, if she kept up her sweet, innocent act, he was going to lose it. She wasn't even doing anything, and yet it drove Silver into insanity. "..."

Now, not only was she worried, but she was starting to get scared. Why the hell wasn't he answering her? Her wide hazels studied his face. "Silver...?"

The redhead had lost, yet another battle at that moment. He couldn't hold off his desire any longer. Without warning, he reached up to her hands, and gripped both her wrists. She gasped in surprise, making his face split into a smirk. He pinned up her hands over her head, and pushed her against the wall. A bitter chuckle wheezed through his lips, which were dangerously close to her own. "Why..."

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. The moment he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, she tensed up, not able to even move. "What?" she whispered to him, in a rather concerned way.

The male leaned into her, feeling her body trembling slightly in fear. This made him tighten his hold on her wrists. "You drive me fucking insane," he growled, moving his lips to her ear. In the heat of the moment, he bit on her ear lobe, slowly sucking on it.

Lyra leaned her head against the wall, whimpering gently when she felt him sucking on her ear. She knows that she needs to push him away, let him know that he needs to stop and relax. To push him away for his sake, and try to bring him back to reality. She needed to stop this before it escalated even more.

Problem was, she didn't want him to stop.

Sure, he holds her hand at times. He wraps her up into small, warm embraces. He even kisses her, although his kisses seemed weird and shy. In general, the way he showed his affection to her always left her wanting more. And at this moment, the way he's pinning her up, the way he holds her brings a new sense of want inside her.

Her mouth is opened, as she mouths his name, but no noise comes out. All she can spill out is another whimper—one of submission. She closed her eyes, letting her body rest against the cold, white wall. Finally, she words his name again. "S-Sil... ver..." she spilled out, almost in a moan.

In response, his lips trail across her jaw line, biting and kissing his way up to her lips. His breathing gradually shortened to small, soft pants, his warm breath hitting her face. He smirked in satisfaction. Her vocabulary only seemed to consist of his name at the moment. "Lyra," he slips her name out of his lips as they touch her own. And then, he reaches in, and draws her into a heated kiss.

Her hazels widen up even more, as he drew her into the kiss. The way he kissed her was so different, it was so... dominating. Feeling utterly guilty about her own wish to have him dominate her, she shut her eyes, and kissed back with a muffled whimper.

He presses against her, forcing her even more onto the wall as he closes the minimal distance between them. In doing so, Silver forces her mouth open for him, and slides his tongue into her warm, wet cavern. He finds her own tongue, and together, they wrestle for dominance for a good while. He emits another growl as he abruptly breaks the now sloppy kiss. He knows how her lips taste like, and now, he doesn't have any attention towards them. It's the rest of Lyra herself that piques his interest now.

The redhead smirks when he hears her soft panting. Leisurely, he reaches down, and trails soft, gentle kisses on her smooth, slender neck. It's his loving side of him that takes over for now. His string of chaste kisses against her neck reassures her that he cares for her, and that he'll keep her safe. Lightly, she tilts her head aside to give him more access to her neck. Lyra flutters her eyes shut, and slurs out his name again. He's really driving her crazy here! The brunette shudders in want as his kisses turn into small nibbles.

Suddenly, his teeth sink into her neck harshly, and bites her deep. Lyra flutters her eyes open wide with aghast as she yelps out in slight pain—and pleasure. "Silver...!" she calls out to him, whimpering. Despite her not wanting him to be sappy, she didn't want him to be that aggressive on her, either. She takes up a shaky breath, as she sulks against the wall behind her. Pursing her lips, she tries not to make any more noise as his bites become more aggressive than they should be.

At this point, he can taste the sweet, metallic red liquid as it seeps out of the small wound he's inflicted on her. He gingerly laps at her neck, and lets out a small purr of satisfaction as it shoots up his lust. Swiftly, he repeats on another part of her neck; biting her hard and making her bleed. He finally lets her hands drop from his grip as his own hands glide down her curvaceous body.

She seems a bit surprised, because he seemed to know what he was doing. Her hands try to hold onto anything; they find his red locks, and she tangles her slender fingers into them as her arms rest around his neck. Lyra whines, and she pushes herself against his body. Her lust skyrockets with each passing second. Panting roughly, she closes her eyes as she stands up on her tiptoes. Silver stops from removing her suspenders off and ends up raising an eyebrow at her action, but gasps in shock when she grinds on him. Hard. Her act catches him off guard, only arousing him even more than he already is. Growling, his hands grab at her hips once again, and forces her body down even more against his bulge. "You little..." he hisses out in pleasure.

His husky tone of voice only spurs Lyra to continue, as she lolls her head back against the wall. She repeats her little action, this time with a roll of her hips as well, earning her another pleasured hiss from the redhead. Despite her state, she manages to smirk at him, and it widens when she catches his eyes glaring at her. "Silver," she moans gently.

All Silver can do is glare at her as she smirks. There she goes again—challenging him. And the way she challenges him, moans out his name, makes him even agitated. "Woman—" Lyra cuts him off when she rolls her hips against him again, making him groan in pleasure.

"C'mon, _Silvy_," the brunette purrs quietly. She reaches over, and starts trailing sloppy kisses against his own neck—returning the favor he was doing to her a few moments back.

Silver freezes slightly, stunned by the satisfaction that he's receiving with eyes closed. "Fuck," he groans out, letting her dominate him for the slightest moments. His mind screams at him to make her stop; he has to remember that she was his toy, not the other way around.

"Looks like..." Lyra softly moaned, nipping at his neck, "I'm going to win again, aren't I..."

The moment Lyra finishes her statement, everything stops for a moment. The next minute, Silver ferociously starts to tear off her clothing. The petite brunette cringes when she hears the fragile fabric of her shirt being ripped off her body. She looks at Silver's face, and tries to read his face, but to no avail. All she sees is a crazed man before her, and yet, she holds no fear. Silver's hands reach over for her shorts, and pulls them down and off her body. "You, win?" Silver asks sadistically, peeling off his jacket and shirt. His voice drips with mockery, and it makes Lyra tremble. In an instant, his pants are off, and kicked aside, leaving him in his boxers. Swiftly, he pins her hands up once again with just one hand, and moves his other in between her thighs to her entrance. The redhead lets a small chuckle breezes through his lips as he feels the heightened temperature and the wet spot on her panties. He was _not_ going to let her win against him this time. This was his game to play; she was his pawn, only moving once, and being the weakest out of all. "I don't think so..."

The sound of her gasp emits throughout the room they're renting out in the Pokémon Center. With her legs marginally trembling, she manages to stay put as she purses her lips. She knows that he's agitated by her teasing, and refuses to give into him. Not yet. "Silv—Ahh...!" she is cut off once Silver pushes two fingers inside her so fast and sudden, that it makes her moan. As he pumps his fingers in and out of her, she solely moans helplessly at him. Throughout her moaning, she glares at him, knowing what he wants. He wanted her to beg him, to show that he'd won against her. But, at this moment, all she does is hiss out his name in want.

His smirk turns into a cruel smile, pleased by her reaction. "Weak, lewd girl." He pulls out his wet, slimy fingers, not bothering to finish his treatment on her. He doesn't even wait five seconds once Lyra starts to whimper. Shutting her up, he thrusts his fingers in her mouth, making her taste herself. To his amusement, she mildly sucks on his fingers, whimpering even more.

She knows that she's lost the battle here. For once, he has won against her. As she stands there, biting her lower lip hopelessly, she moves away from his fingers, and whines at the fact that he didn't finish. "P-Please..." Lyra whispers, panting.

Gingerly, he pulls her away from the wall, and her back meets the small mattress that they have in the room. Silver tears off her panties, and tosses them aside, along with his own boxers. Her legs are spread out by his hands, not all the way, however. He manages to teasingly rub his arousal against her wet entrance, making her hips buck in eagerly. Silver grins wickedly, as he stares down at her—his toy. He rubs against her, teasing her as much as he can. His body screams at him to take her as his own already, but the dominating side of himself says otherwise. "Lyra," he purrs out tauntingly, rolling his hips slowly. "I know you want it..."

Not even able to think properly anymore, she simply nods as she tries to once again, plunge herself on his erection. "Silver... Oh... Please... I..."

"I want to hear you say it," Silver growls, spreading her legs a bit more. "Tell me the truth. I want to know what you want of me."

Her eyes widen at his request, and she looks at his charming, lust filled eyes. She pants roughly at this point, and watches as he waits for her response. Lyra blinks a few times, so high in her lust at that moment. To Silver's satisfaction, she blurts out, "Silver, just fuck me already! Stop teasing me!"

Her begging drives him into insanity. He spreads her legs out, and with one plunge, he enters her completely with a lustful groan. Lyra freezes, and yells out in pain and pleasure. She feels like something is tearing her apart, with the force he put in, it felt a lot more than his fingers. The brunette chokes up a small wail, blinking out fresh, salty tears as they stain her cheeks. The redhead sees this, and leans in to softly peck them away. He knows it would hurt just the slightest bits, and sometimes, a bit of pain is good. He holds onto her hips, waiting for her to get accustomed to himself inside of her.

After a few moments, she wraps her arms around shoulders, and nods quickly. "J-Just go..."

With that being said, Silver starts out his thrusting inside of her at a slow pace. He knows he wanted nothing more than to fuck her hard and senselessly, but he pushes that wish aside, drawing out as much as he can. His thrusting, however, increases with each passing moment. And as her pain fades away, it is replaced with pleasure. His increased strokes cause soft, sweet moans to escape her lips. She buries the back of her head against the pillow as she rolls her eyes back so high in the pleasure that she's receiving. She moans helplessly with each thrust, her nails digging into his broad shoulders as she drags them down his back, leaving a gratified mark on his back. As he grind the girl with pure want, he leans in, and preoccupies himself with a hot kiss, trying to keep himself steady. He wasn't going senseless, not yet. She intertwines their tongues, letting them dance in her warm mouth as she whimpers in satisfaction. Wanting to gain every fraction of pleasure possible, Lyra rolls her hips bringing forth a wave of ecstasy for the two of them.

Silver's recklessness builds up for his lack of skill. At this point, his thrusting is fast and hard. Now, at this moment, he doesn't care about going soft on her anymore. He's fucking her senselessly against the mattress, muffling his groans on her neck and collarbone. Lyra repeatedly slashes his back with her nails, only fueling him to go even faster and harder on the girl. Their moans are nothing but like a zephyr at this moment, as they stare into each others eyes. His eyes held lust and domination. Her eyes held surrendering. But in the midst of that, they both have something in both their eyes—love. No matter how careless he is, or how vulnerable she is, there is love. That alone is enough for them to share a quick, loving kiss.

Despite his roughness, she doesn't tell him to stop, since each thrust was bringing her closer and closer to her end. Silver didn't care much either; he's already made up his point, he's already won against her. All that's left now, is for their climax, that symbolizes the end, and that he owns her completely in ways that nobody else can.

Suddenly, Lyra gasps loudly. Her nether regions are on fire at this point, and she feels her body stiffen up abruptly. Her walls clench around his length, as she finally climaxes. She lets out an involuntary scream of pleasure from it all, head back with her eyes rolled to the back of her head and mouth wide agape. "SILVER!"

Her scream slaps him back to where he is, and he too, swells up. Silver groans out her name as he finally releases deep inside of her. The redhead finally falls atop of her, crashing into the croon of her slender neck as the fresh wave of bliss seeps into him.

They pant roughly against one another. Pulling out of her, Silver slowly rolls off to the space next to her on the small bed, and sighs in relief. For a moment, they stare at the ceiling, catching up their breath. Until Lyra rolls over, and cutely snuggles into his chest as she curls up into a ball. He wraps an arm around her, and pulls her as close as can be, and smiles weakly. Lyra musters a weak giggle as she looks up at him with exhausted, blissful hazels. "Hey... You finally won," she purrs out.

Silver rolls his eyes, and pecks her forehead as his weak smile widens a bit. "I know I did."

Lyra giggles a bit more, and yawns, feeling her eyes growing heavy. The exhaustion kicks in so suddenly, and she fails to stay awake any longer. "I love you, Silvy..." the brunette announces tiredly—yet lovingly. She closes her eyes as sleep overcomes her body and mind.

He sighs, as he manages to drape the covers over their bodies. Feeling his own eyes drooping, he kisses her forehead once more and mutters, "I love you too, Pigtails..." He follows her into sleep as well, holding her in his arms.

He knows how to beat her, and he does, for once. The taste of victory for Silver was something he would never, ever forget.

* * *

**A/N: I dunno anymore. I hope I did well writing this— ;u; Hey, they wanted dominating!Silver, so here you go. Don't give me that face, I tried—  
For MK, and for those who wanted another SSS lemon. Here you go. c:**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon isn't mine. :c**


End file.
